


Meeting the Parnets

by ENC95



Series: Descendants Daily Life [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Descendants 2, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: So, this is part of a new series mostly about Descendants in various situations. This one has been request Evie meeting Doug's parents. Now this is set in the universe of my other stories so Dopey is deaf, the bold text will be people sighing and then there is special treat at the end.





	Meeting the Parnets

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of a new series mostly about Descendants in various situations. This one has been request Evie meeting Doug's parents. Now this is set in the universe of my other stories so Dopey is deaf, the bold text will be people sighing and then there is special treat at the end.

When Evie first saw the house, it makes her think of home. It was a small house not even a second level. There were tulips growing in the flower beds in front of the porch. The front porch had a swing in it and she could see Doug is sitting there reading or even two people sitting close looking onto the yard.

  
Evie was smoothing her dress for the tenth time, when Doug grabbed her hand kissing it. "You look beautiful."

  
Her face was perfect, lips pink amazing cheekbones highlighted, and at the advice of Mel her face was lightly powered so that her natural skin tone came out. Her thinking blue hair was freshly washed smelling like peaches and cream. It wasn't piled high in a formal do, but it was pulled to the left side and braided curtsy of Dizzy.

  
Even her dress was carefully chosen, it was a creamy white color with off the shoulder shelves and a sweetheart neckline. It was cute with a round skirt that ended about an two inches above her knee. She wanted to come as a non-treating parents' day taught her a thing or two number one don't look the villain. Also, her tights had a plain dot pattern not flowers or apples. The only thing would mark as a VK was the blue jacket it wasn't her normal style jacket it was cropped in cut, blue leather that had a big collar.

  
All in all she looked like any teenage girl meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time, a blush coming out naturally. "What if I say something wrong?"

  
Doug wasn't worried, Evie had picked up sign language very quickly, he had every confidence that she would be great. "You won't."

  
"I hope so." She mutters to herself as presses the doorbell, she notices the lights blink inside.

  
Doug's mother opens the door, she is short like Doug but he's a little taller then her. "Mom."

  
"Douglas," She pulls him into a hug.

  
Evie see's the woman, her hair is a soft brown cut short to her jawline teased and parted to the left. Her face is angular so the cut suits her, her gray eyes sparkle as she embraces her son. It's a normal occurrence to Doug but to Evie it sends pangs of sorrow down her spine. When it first happen at Auradon Prep on Family Day she was green with jealousy. That feeling faded into sorrow for the little Evie the one that knew what these hug where like.

  
"Mom, this is Evie." "Evie this is Delia my mother."

  
"Hel-" The woman pulls Evie into a hug, it sends a warm feeling down to her toes.

  
"It's wonderful to meet you dear."

  
"Whoa," she breathes softly so that they can't hear.

Doug just smiles as his father enters the room, they hug, then he introduces them. **"Mom, Dad, this is Evie."**

  
Evie smiled following the signs it did help that Doug was talking aloud. Dopey smiles at her, **Hello, Evie. It's nice to meet you.**

  
Breathing out she puts on her best smile, **"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Miner."**

  
Dopey claps, it's one her favorite sigh, **Very impressive, you've been sighing for six months now.**

  
**"Yes, but Doug is a wonderful teacher."** And according to Mal she's been doing it in her sleep while muttering in Spanish.

  
**"We are very proud of our boy."** Delia says with her hand and mouth. " **Douglas would help me in the kitchen?"**

  
**"Sure."**

  
Evie's eyes go wide her plan to stay close to Doug and not leave his side just went up in smoke. She smiles looking around at the house its cozy photo's family reunions. Doug had always talked about his family how big it was but these pictures hit the point.

  
Dopey taps her should cause her to jump he is wickedly quiet. **Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you.**

  
**"Its ok I just... You have a very big family."**

  
**I do, we're spread all over the kingdom now, but still tight-knit. Are you close with your Mother?**

  
She'd always thought, yes, but since coming here she'd learned that caring about how your daughter looked wasn't the same as being a loving parent. **"Not really, especially now."**

  
His face takes on a thoughtful look. **You must have had quite the shock coming here.**

  
**"It's different here that's for sure. On the Isle I was just a banished princess."**

  
He nods his hands agreeing with here. I **was like you people thought I was stupid nothing up here. He taps his head, It takes a very special person to see beyond the face.**

  
**"I'm lucky to have him."** She looks to the kitchen the wall was half exposed so she could see the two of them talking but it was in hushed tones. But, she could take a guess at the topic.

  
Smiling a sly smile she asks, **"Can you read their lips?"**

  
He peeks in, **My sweet is asking if he's happy with you.**

  
**"Is he?** " Their relationship was built on her wanting information then he saved her from being expelled. He'd liked her from the start but for her it took a little time now they were a team but was he happy?

  
Looking intently at the lips, he knows so well. He's saying **"How could you ask me that, Evie is wonderfully creative and smarter than she lets on."**

  
Her heart swells with pride at the translation, what she loved most about your relationship was talking. There was this part of the library where they'd study. They called it studying really they just talked, about everything. " **He's amazing."**

  
**"He gets it from his mother."**

  
After a wonderful meal, Doug and Delia offer to do the dishes. Evie jumped at the chance to be alone with him, Dopey had given her strange looks all throughout. **Come on dear, let them work.**

  
The two sit on the porch far way from the mother son duo. **So Evie is that short for something?**

  
**"Evilette."** She admits it's still not the worst name Mal had her beat with her middle name.

  
**How,** he pauses, searching for the right word he settles on **Charming.**

  
Evie keeps her mouth shut, it was a skill she'd learned in childhood to keep her opinions to herself. It was conman to just agree with her mother she wasn't a pleasant woman when her opinion was challenged. She smooths her dress.

  
**Did you make this dress? Doug is always talking about how creative you are.**

  
Evie blushes again, **"I did... Doug is wonderful he's my partner helping me with the finance side of it. I'm really not use to having money."**

  
**Do I make you nervous?**

  
**"No, sir."** You terrify me, she thinks to herself. Mothers and Fathers on the Isle where only kindness toward their children when they wanted something.   
Dopey reaches for her hand in an affectionate way, but Evie pulls her hand back. She suddenly back on the Isle her mother putting her in the closet for the whole day, in the dark.

  
**Do I scare you?**

  
Evie wipes her see cursing herself for showing weakness, **"All my mother's enemies scare me."**

  
Dopey had only seen her mother as the hag, but her cruelty was legendary even to her own family, she'd had a sister a younger sister. **Your Mother didn't scare you?**

  
**"She did, I thought it was just how mothers were."** What terrified her the most was something Doug had said. It's just an offhanded comment about how he'd like to build sand castles on the beach and would love to do with his child one day. **"Doug wants to have children."**

  
His eyes get wide, **Are you?**

  
**"Nonono,"** the young Vk says quickly. **"I love him, he's kind and gentle unlike any person I've ever known. My fears are few, but fierce, the darkness is one of them, but when I think of being a parent its... How could I ever be a good mother."**

  
**Can I touch you?** She nods as he reaches over to squeeze her hand. **I was just like you, my parents died when I was six I don't remember much about them. Mostly their stories my brothers told me and being deaf I thought that I could never be a good father.**

  
**"Doug says you're the best."**

  
**Me** , He points to himself making a grunting noise. **I didn't think I would be, and when I finally was. I never tried to be like my father or even my brothers. All these years I've been me and you I see you have a caring heart. You're the one who's bringing the children from the Isle.**

  
Evie shakes her head it was Ben who gave her a chance she was passing that along. **"They're just kids."**

  
Doug had told him about the little girl Dizzy how Evie had brought her into their business. How she'd been patient with the little child shown her all that she'd dreamed. **Yes, Doug told me about your friend.**

  
**"Dizzy."** Having her in Auradon was like a dream. She missed her mother, and spent the first week creeping into Evie's bed.

  
**You are not your mother, your different your heart is filled brightness not darkness.**

  
Evie was a cautious person she let people look at her, but very few ever knew had warm her hugs where. Dopey was part of a very exclusive club.

  
Mal and Dizzy were waiting for her when she came back, Dizzy was half asleep on Evie's bed. Mal was drawing her, she puts her finger on her lips.

  
Closing the door quietly she slips off her shoes."How was it?"

  
She sits on the bed next to Mal, "I have fewer fears today than I did yesterday."

  
"Good."

  
Carefully, she removes Dizzy's shoes, causing the girl to wake briefly, "Evie?"

  
"Yeah, it's me, go back to sleep, honey."

  
Dizzy yawns burrowing into warm bed, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Do you have an idea about my next story? Please comment below


End file.
